On the Horizon (Novel)
IN 2017, Earth is on the brink of another global war, diseases are becoming more resistant, and animals more violent. With earth seeming doomed, scientists discover a Cosmic Geostorm heading for Earth. Without knowing the true power of the storm, the planet erupts into an Apocalyptic frenzy causing leaders from around the world to come together in a time of peace to try and figure out a solution. With no true solution, a Private corporation headed by Dr. Peter Ludlow proposes launching a missile into space that will cause a magnetic disruption or an EMP in order to dissolve or redirect the storm's trajectory. The Solution Ultimately fails and the Cosmic Geostorm inevitably hits, but nothing actually happens until humanity discovers that all the wildlife on earth has disappeared. GENRE: Sci-Fi, Apocalyptic PROTAGONIST: Dr. Peter Ludlow - An intelligent scientist who has humanities best interests at heart but is more interested in the love of his Wife Petra. ANTAGONIST: Apocalyptic Cults(Minor)/Cosmic Geostorm(Major) MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: World Leaders from multiple nations who come together for the first time peacefully to solve a global crisis. Once sworn enemies are now working together to save the human race. Animals in the Labs in Brazil who form a coup in the impending “doom” and break out of their cages and escape to the wild. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS Hawaii - Research lab on Lanai island with the large space telescope where they first initially discover the Cosmic Storm UN Building NYC - World Leaders meet at the roundtable to figure out solutions and ways to curb the paranoia NYC - Outside in the city paranoia and unrest ensues in the streets (Also in other cities around the world) Siberia - Russian and American scientists in collaboration believe they have come up with a solution in Academic City in the Frozen Wasteland Brazil - San Paolo in and Animal testing facility where they experiment pharmaceutical drugs on the Animals, Unrest happens when the animals sense the impending doom and break out and move into the city ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: x Origin Story – Historical Event x Origin Story – Character x Origin Story – Organization x Character Reveal _ Anticipated Showdown x Storyworld Reveal x Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: Young Adults to Adults 13-40 years old THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Since the late 2000’s, more people have been adapting to the age of technology and purchasing Kindle or Audible books. There is still a demand for paperback books, but with the rise of technology, it is much easier to access these books digitally. MEDIUM: Novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: With a novel, you are able to reach a large demographic because you do not necessarily specify gender, especially looking at Apocalyptic trends in Novels specifically, the majority is Male by only 5% so Males and Females equally consume Apocalyptic novels. On the other hand, females are more likely to read novels. PLATFORM: Tradition Platform of Novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Books can dive into a greater imaginative detail that movies with amazing SFX cannot fully capture. It also fuels into the idea of how “A Song of Ice and Fire” jumps storyline to storyline without confusing its audience.